Ami Alone
by EternalSunrise
Summary: Facing a monster all alone in a park, Ami has her doubts of whether she can last long enough for her friends to arrive. Annoyed at being viewed as the brains and heckled by Sailor Uranus, Ami stands against the enemy and surprises everyone with her power.


**Ami Alone**

"Mercury, Star Power! Make Up!"

The pen began to glow with power and soon enough Ami could feel herself undergo the transformation that meant she was ready for battle.

"Ha-ha! You are truly foolish to think that _you _can stand against _me_!" The monster screeched at her. Ami knew her attacks weren't strong enough to win the battle on her own, but the other Senshi were too far away. She had to last until then.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She called out, commanding the forces of water, she aimed her attack and released. The monster was too quick for her, easily dodging the cascade of water that surged towards it. _Shoot! So close…_

Ami had to think, had to approach this with logic. The monster sent energy blasts at her that she managed to duck. Leaping into the air when the monster was recharging she landed on the branch of a tree.

"Behind you" her opponent whispered and before Ami knew what was happening, a fist had connected with her stomach sending her crashing out of the tree and into the ground. Teeth gritted, she pulled herself up and steadied herself. If Mako-Chan or Rei were here, they'd be able to fight back.

She had to use her surroundings to her advantage. It wasn't fair that Usagi could tap into her royal powers when the situation was too hard and the others were experience combatants. What was _her _strength? She was the most intelligent and when she had time to think, she could always come up with a strategy but this youma wasn't giving her any reprieve.

Growing blades where the hands should have been, the monster detached them and threw them at Ami. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she called out again, making sure the blades were stopped midair.

* * *

Ami looked around frantically trying to figure out a plan. They were fighting in the local park; it was nearly midnight so the lack of light had made it difficult to see. Anyone that was still hanging around or going for a midnight run had quickly fled when they saw what was tearing the park up.

The monster itself was truly repugnant; Ami deduced that it had been made from a trash can or something like that. The stench alone was enough to send people running but Ami knew she had to stand her ground and fight. After all, she was a Senshi too.

"Who sent you? What is your purpose here?" Ami demanded, knowing that if she could gather as much information on her enemy as possible, there would be a greater chance of finding a weakness.

"I am the youma Akashi and I'm here for pure hearts! None can get in my way, especially not an insect like you!" It laughed again, and Ami could feel anger building slowly inside of her.

It was so frustrating that everyone thought she was merely brains. She had other qualities too! She was resourceful, brave, diverse, and respectful and above all else she would _never _let a monster roam through the city putting innocent lives in danger.

In the corner of her eye she could see something sparkling, pressing her earring to bring forth her super-computer visor she zoomed in. A lake! Cogs started turning in Ami's head, clearly the monster was able to dodge her attacks but what if she managed to command all the water in the lake too? Nothing would be able to dodge an assault like that.

Now all she had to do was get there…

The monster sped towards her, though this time she was prepared. Ducking, twisting, dodging and leaping out of the way of the barrage of attacks she began to head for the body of water.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury called out and a sheath of mist descended upon their battleground. Akashi was instantly at a disadvantage and Ami took the opportunity to start running towards the lake. The mist was heavy and thick but Ami's visor helped to guide her way. She could hear the monster wildly trying to find her so Ami picked up her speed.

Just a little closer…

* * *

A vine charged towards Ami but she didn't see it coming, binding her ankles together and causing her to fall to the floor. She desperately tried to claw herself free and carry on to the lake but it was too late. The vine had begun to retreat dragging her along with it. _No! _She wouldn't be beaten by this!

Two shadows stepped through the clearing mist and Ami looked up to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus looking at her with contempt. Sailor Neptune stepped forward to help but her partner stopped her.

"She can handle this herself. They tell us they aren't weaklings, so they should prove it. It's not our job to babysit." Sailor Uranus said steely. Neptune folded her arms and they both retreated to watch from a tree. Sailor Mercury knew they would never help her, but this time she had to prove she didn't need their help, or anyone else's.

Focusing her energy to the tip of her finger, she summoned her attack but at a more concentrated level. It was like a jet spray and it easily cut through the vines that had entrapped her. Hoisting herself free she sped towards the lake and jumping off the bridge she dove into the water.

She heard Sailor Uranus and Neptune gasp when she leapt from the bridge but Ami knew what she doing, she just wasn't sure if it would work…  
Keeping herself underwater she closed her eyes and channelled her power, calling on her Guardian Deity to give her strength.

It came to her like an electric shock. The power seemed to explode from her body and surge out into the lake. A whirlpool formed around her and she rose to the surface. The water kept on rising and rising until it became more like a water-hurricane with her at the top.

She could feel power flowing through her veins but could also feel how draining it was. She had one shot at this. Mentally commanding the water to move forwards she advanced on her enemy who was cowering in fear.

"MERCURY TSUNAMI UPROAR!" she bellowed, feeling torrents of water thrive towards her enemy. A deafening screech filled the air as the monster reverted back to its original state.

Gradually the water subsided and returned to the lake. Sailor Mercury stood on the ground exhausted and out of breath. "Not bad," Sailor Uranus said before they drew back to the shadows.

She could hear voices calling to her and knew her friends were nearly there. Too bad they didn't see that, she thought to herself but in reality she was singing inside.

She wasn't a weakling or just brains; she had stood against an enemy alone, _and won. _


End file.
